


Celebrating Birthdays

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt # 121: Birthday.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Celebrating Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt # 121: Birthday.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Celebrating Birthdays

~

They stumbled through the Floo, lips joined. “My room,” Scorpius growled. “Need to fuck you.” 

“Shouldn’t we be quiet?” James whispered as he was dragged along.

“Pfft, no one’s home.” 

“Where are they?” 

“Out celebrating Father’s birthday.” 

James frowned. “And you’re not out with them?” 

Scorpius tossed a grin over his shoulder. “Relax. Father celebrates the entire month. I’m buying him dinner this weekend.” 

“He must love celebrating,” James said as Scorpius shoved him into his room.

“You have no idea.” Scorpius hummed. “But are we really going to discuss _Father_ right now?” 

Smirking, James hauled him close. “Definitely not.” 

~

Scorpius groaned, shuddering as he spilled inside James. 

Beneath him, James writhed, and Scorpius, having just enough presence of mind, reached for his cock, stroking his erection. After only a few pulls, James keened, pulsing come all over Scorpius’ hand. 

“Brilliant,” Scorpius murmured once he could speak. He kissed James’ shoulder. “Glad we did this?”

“Definitely.” James turned over, smiling up at Scorpius. His smile turned wicked. “Although, I’d have let you go celebrate your dad’s birthday with him.” 

Scorpius snorted. “Should I be worried about this obsession with my father?”

James laughed. “Relax, there’s only one Malfoy for me.” 

~


End file.
